Lovesick
by Alittica
Summary: The Tweedles bake a cake for Charlie's birthday, and things go slightly differently than expected. Brightmos. CP Coulter's Daltonverse.


**I'm in love with Charlie/Tweedles. cannot stop writing it. If loving them is wrong, I don't wanna be right,**

**I'm declaring myself captain of this ship. Can I do that? *frets* Okay I'm just gonna do it and see what happens. I am the captain of the Brightmos Corvette!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I hate you."<p>

"Don't say that, your majesty!"

"We really thought it was okay, Chaz!"

"We followed the directions!"

"It just…"

"…Didn't turn out quite like we thought it would."

Charlie opened his mouth to retort, and instead vomited once more into the toilet, ignoring the anxious looks on the Brightmans' faces.

It was Charlie's birthday, and the twins had decided to bake him a cake. How they managed to accomplish this task without starting another fire, nobody knew, but at any rate, Chaz was presented with a large chocolate concoction, painstakingly decorated with blue and yellow frosting, upon waking. He was skeptical, naturally, as no one in their right mind would eat anything created by the blonds, but Evan and Ethan had assured him Kurt had supervised and they had tasted the batter themselves and everything was perfectly safe.

Charlie would likely have still refused to eat the cake they were all but shoving in his face, were it not for the way the twins gave it to him. The sight of them perched on his bed, eyes wide and sparkling with pride and what looked like slight nervousness, a curious flush spread over their cheeks, holding out the dessert they'd obviously woken up extra early to make caused a strange feeling to bloom inside him. If it weren't the twins, he'd have identified it as butterflies, but as it _was_ the twins, he was certain that couldn't be it.

Because of this maddening, most-certainly-not-butterflies feeling and the overwhelming _blue of their eyes, Charlie broke down and cut himself a slice, causing Ethan and Evan's faces to light up in the most dazzling grins you'd see anywhere. The cake actually tasted okay, and he was just thanking them and finishing off his second slice when a wave of nausea overtook him. He set the cake aside quickly, rocketing to the bathroom and leaving the blonds sitting on his bed wearing identical looks of shock._

"_Charlie?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

_Charlie groaned, leaning back against the wall. Ethan hurriedly grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cool water, Evan rushing to get a pillow off the bed. Moving in unison, they knelt beside the pale and pathetic-looking Prefect, placing the pillow gently behind him and pressing the cloth to his head._

"_We're really sorry, Charlie," they said, biting their lips._

"_We should have known it would be bad," Ethan mumbled._

"_We felt a little funny after we tasted the batter," Evan admitted._

"_But we didn't think it was because of our cooking."_

"_We thought it was just nerves."_

"_Because we always get kind of dizzy around you."_

"_And usually our stomachs do this flippy thing." The words seemed to fly out before they fully realized what they were saying, and when their brains caught up to their mouths, they turned a fascinating shade of pink and looked away, still fussing over him, pressing the cloth to his face and neck and stroking his arms. Charlie stared at them, brain fighting through his nausea to catch up with what was being said, the implication of their guilty, remorseful tones and the actual words they spoke slowly spreading over him, along with a sudden pounding of his heart._

"_Evan, Ethan…" They looked up, studying his face, their own fraught with worry. _

"_Yes, your majesty?"_

"_I expect you to make this up to me, you know," he told them weakly, a slow smile sliding across his face as he took their hands in this, idly playing with their fingers. The twins stared down at Charlie's hands, which were now tracing lazy patterns over theirs, and felt their faces heat up again._

"_How…?"_

"_Dinner out tomorrow?' Chaz suggested, his pale, ill face gaining a little color._

_Ethan and Evan looking up, breath hitching as they searched his face for signs of sarcasm or humor. What they saw shining in his bright blue eyes was a mixture of nerves and hope, and it was quite clear that Charlie was not joking. They smiled at him, a special smile, one vastly different from their usual cheeky grins._

"_Sounds perfect."_


End file.
